


Steps

by gosiorzata



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, but firstly doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosiorzata/pseuds/gosiorzata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal made the first step. Now it's time for Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write it when I was in a bad mood, now it's better and I'm still writing it :p I hope you will like it!

What had been done couldn’t be undone.

Hannibal had eaten Mischa – it couldn’t be undone.

Hannibal had killed and consumed his victims, many times – it couldn’t be undone.

Hannibal had learnt to deal with the things which couldn’t be undone. One thing had led to another. This was his life. He couldn’t change it. He didn’t regret it.

Hannibal had told Will Graham he felt emotionally and physically attracted to him – it couldn’t be undone.

Hannibal was sitting in his chair, sipping red wine and wondering what had led to this situation.

William had surely interesting personality and quite charming mind. 

They were identically different.

Hannibal loved himself. He couldn’t understand how anyone could be satisfied with hoodie or french fries. Tasteless. 

But there was something so attractive about him. He was different than all those people. There was some kind of comfort in him that Hannibal was seeking for so long. This was not only about his brilliant mind, which he surely had, but also his appearance. 

Hannibal had never really felt attracted to anyone. He had had much more urgent things to do. Sex had been a primitive entertainment and love had just seemed trivial, useless. It had made people blind, foolish. He had never needed that. He had felt like he had been better than all those weak people who would do anything to just satisfy their primal desires. Like animals. 

He had been better.

Until Will Graham appeared.

Hannibal had never had problems to keep himself as a perfect image of calmness. But everytime Will was around, his mask fell down. He was not an image of himself anymore. With Will close to him, he was himself, he forgot to put his mask back on. Of course, his secrets were still perfectly hidden, but his secrets were not important when they were together. They were living in a moment. Carpe diem.

And this led to this situation. Hannibal didn’t regret. He never regretted. However, as he was vulnerable at Will Graham’s actions, he was not pleased with his reaction.

He was still sitting in his chair, with his chin raised and eyes closed, recreating an image of Will standing up and leaving the room.

He hadn’t even said anything. He had just stood up and left. Without a word.

That was not what Hannibal had expected.

Will was full of surprises, indeed. 

He was wondering if Will would come to their next session and what they would talk about when a sound of his phone pulled him off his reverie.

He opened his eyes after long closure but his gaze was sharp. He looked at a screen and saw ‘William’. It would be very rude not to pick up, but he didn’t start with his usual ‘Hello, William.’. He was just silent, listening to Will’s unsteady breathing. 

After couple of long seconds Hannibal heard merely a whisper ‘I’m an idiot.’

‘You are not.’ Hannibal replied. The tension between them was so heavy that Will had problems with breathing. And Hannibal could hear it.

‘Hannibal... I’m really s...’

‘Do not apologize, William. I owe you an apology. I understand I crossed the line. Our relations should stay on a professional stage.’

‘Hannibal, I...’

‘I understand, Will. Is our next appointment still valid?'

‘Yes.’ Disappointment in Will’s voice was so obvious. Hannibal almost smiled.

‘Very well. Goodbye then, Will.’

‘Goodnight.’ The last word sounded like it would be followed by a deep sigh.

Hannibal didn’t regret, but it didn’t mean that he would allow anyone to disrespect him. Especially Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I'm already working on the next chapter (I hope you want it :) ) Anyway, see you later!


End file.
